Why'd You Leave Me
by MiaMianGirl
Summary: This is Tenten's life as she has grown up and has a son.Hinata Naruto Hanabi and Konohamaru and Master Cho are the only ones who along with Amber and Rock.What happens when Tenten gets kidnapped and Neji is revived ? NaruxHina and NejixTenten
1. Tenten's Life

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy my story but warning I am a big fan of Tenten and Neji so there might be a lot of scenes having to do with them**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

My life is so difficult and and only a few people know this.I am a 20 year old woman who is raising a child alone,running a shop and helping my brother and sister train.I am so busy sometimes that I forget to eat and just fall the thing is that I do all this by myself.I don't have a husband died a week after my son was I get help from my best friend and sister Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki and her husband the famous Naruto son Neven Hyuga is only seven months old and he takes away most of my morning one of my good friends Sakura H. Uchiha (a doctor) came by to she is one of my good friends she doesn't know about Neven or me getting took one look at me and said "Tenten,you okay?You look pale!" "Oh don't worry I'm fine" I I was starting to feel sick, though I can't be away from Neven or the shop for last thing I remember was being on the floor with a worried Sakura looking at me.

When I woke up

"She is starting to come around,"said a female voice.I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital friends Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Uchiha were surrounding me._Wait_ I thought _If I am here then who is home with Neven?Oh no!_ I tried to jump out of bed but Sakura stopped me and to tell you the girl has superhuman strength. "Tenten,how come your so 's not like your married and have children or train other kids or run a , you do run a shop!"said Ino comparing her life to Tenten._Yup you just named what I do on a daily basis Ino! Guess I am stuck here for awhile. I thought_ as I gave out a long sigh.

**Hanabi's P.O.V.**

"Hey Tenten,I'm home!" I shouted as I entered the was no reply as I walked into the part of the store that was restricted for family only. "Hinata!" I gasped._What is my sister doing here with Boruto and where is Tenten?"_ I thought. "Hey collapsed and right is at the you run me an errand and tell her that I will take care of Neven for her and for her not to worry!" explained Hinata "Hai" I replied as I ran out of the house through the back door.I ran as fast as I could to the I got to the front desk,I stated my business and thanked brother Naruto for changing her it shows that she has two sister:me and Hinata and two brothers:Naruto and Konohamaru.I got my pass and walked up the stairs to room I got closer I started to hear yelling and arguing.I walked in and saw Ino,Sakura,and Tenten arguing. "No you don't understand.I have to go home!'shouted Tenten "But Tenten you are still sick and you have to stay."reasoned Ino.I walked right up to Tenten and gave her a big hug. "I am so happy that you are okay!" I quietly whispered. "Hanabi,I…"she started,as she hugged me back. "Don't worry Neven is is with Hinata and Konohamaru and I will also be just rest up for us okay?" I explained to her. "Okay thanks!"was her reply. As I was walking out I heard Ino asking Sakura "Who is Neven?" "I don't is he?"was Sakura's reply._Not yet _I thought as I walked back. _Not yet world!_

**Okay what do you think? If you need things to be cleared up just ask to tell you Neven Hyuga is my character.I will try to make more action in the next you!**

**PS Can you guess who Neven's father is?( I gave you a big clue)**


	2. Neji's Revival

the second chapter.I hope that you will love a little Cho was a famous samurai warrior who Konohamaru Hanabi Naruto Hinata Neji Tenten Rock and Amber met on a is really rich living in a to the story.  
Disclaimer:don't own Naruto If I did neji wouldn't have died and nejiten would be together.  
_

Naruto's P.O.V.  
"Seventh,I have to report that to you that Tenten Senju had fallen unconscious earlier when she woke up she wanted to go straight 't you think that it was weird?"stated my advisor Shikamaru was my first thought but I replied"I agree with you but we can't just go and search her house,ya know and anyway I'm finished for today so bye Shika!" as I walked out.I knew that Hinata and Boruto would be at Tenten's house so I headed I walked in I saw Konohamaru,Hanabi,Hinata,Boruto,Neven, and surprisingly Tenten."Hey Everyone!" I said as I walked around and gave them all hugs."Tenten they dispatched you already?" I asked,"Yes but they said that I have to take it easy!Like I have time for that!"she me tell you I'm worried about is like an older sister to took care of me and also believed in me(in my version for my stories).So like all the events that happened are really is 20 and her husband already died.I want to blame him for having to leave her,but he died for her and I won't want anyone to hurt her. "I'm going to visit Neji" said Hina as she grabbed her coat."Well ,see you later .Please take care of Neven you guys.I'm going to my room if you need me.!"said Tenten as she retreated to her room.I started to play with Neven and Boruto while Konohamaru and Hanabi were talking about Neji and looking at the death caused us all a great pain but it was nothing compared to how much pain that Tenten felt,cause she was now all alone in raising then we heard crying and Hanabi jumped up and said "Oh they are awake.I'll go and take care of them." and Konohamaru decided to as they walked out we heard Tenten screaming and a broken glass of ran to the comotion to find no Tenten and only a puddle of blood,a kunai and two rubber bands.  
With Hinata "Neji,we all miss you so dearly,if only you were here to see Neven grow up."said Hinata looking at a certain hyuuga's grave"Oh,Hinata I think that I've got the solution"said a voice from turned around and saw an old short man."Master Cho!"."Hina ,my last wishes for you and the others are to take care and split the money between all of you"instructed as he used the rime rebirth jutsu."Master,neji wouldn't want you to do this."she screamed as a bright light enveloped around them."Neji What?"asked a tall muscular long haired Hyuuga as he looked at his crying cousin."Master Cho why?"she said through tears."Master,sacrificed himself for me so that I could see you,Hanabi,Naruto,and most of all Tenten and Neven"said Neji as he helped her up."Let's go home."  
With Naruto and the others "What happened here?"asked Hanab looking around the room."It appears that Tenten has been kidnapped."stated Naruto as he looked at the puddle of walked out of the room just as Hinata returned with first,Hanabi fainted and Konohamaru catched fell backwards and Konohamaru looked completely shocked."Long story short,Master killed himself for where is Tennie and Neven and Boruto?"said Hinata looking around."Huh?" all three replied."Ten's been kidnapped by someone so me and Neji should go and find her and the rest go find the kids."instructed Naruto as they split up.  
The End of Chapter 2 Hope you liked it. I might be able add you have any couples that you would like me to make a story of then please suggest it.  
MiaMianGirl out


End file.
